Fire and Ice
by Sappho.br
Summary: Ela perdeu tudo: O filho, o grande amor de sua vida e todo o sentido que ela poderia ter. Regina está perdida e sozinha, a dor e o sofrimento são os únicos que se atrevem a rondá-la. O que mais ela poderia fazer?


**Fire and Ice**

– De alguma forma, eu precisava entender que as coisas chegaram ao que chegaram por culpa minha. Emma queria me ajudar, queria acreditar em mim.

Regina dizia em voz alta, tentando se convencer que o verdadeiro motivo para que tivesse que fugir fosse aquele, e não o fato de ter sido má e cruel durante a maior parte de sua vida. Perdera seu filho, seu querido filho, e junto com ele a única pessoa que conseguiu fazer com que seu coração batesse novamente, que dera um sentido para sua vida.

A chuva caía torrencialmente do céu, como se desmoronasse em cima de seu carro, como se o mundo todo desabasse sobre ela. A rádio escolhida não era realmente a melhor escolha para a mulher, que andava pelas ruas da pequena cidade tentando descobrir uma forma de se esconder de tudo aquilo, de fugir de tudo e as músicas que tocavam eram depressivas demais, sua cara demais... Mas aquela, aquela aquietara sua dor de alguma forma, aquela podia conversar com ela, demonstrar, de alguma forma, que ela não estava sozinha, que alguém a entendia...

_Every word you're saying is a lie__  
__Run away my dear__  
__But every sign will say your heart is dead_

–Nós sabemos que ele morreu, querida. Onde está a novidade? Você quer que eu fuja? É claro que eu vou fugir. Onde mais eu poderia ir?

A mulher se perguntava, como que respondendo à musica. Como se ela não estivesse assim, tão sozinha naquele carro. Algumas lágrimas começaram a preencher seus olhos, deixando que a dor começasse a transbordar, querendo que a dor fosse embora, e se aquela fosse a única forma, era o que ela faria - choraria para que a dor a libertasse.

_Bury all the memories__  
__Cover them with dirt__  
__Where's the love we once had__  
__Our destiny's unsure__  
__Why can't you see what we had__  
__Let the fire burn the ice__  
__Where's the love we once had__  
__Is it all a lie_

A chuva começou a mostrar que não havia nada para que ela temesse ali. As ruas da cidade estavam tão vazias quanto seu interior. A cidade parecia morta, tão morta quanto a prefeita dela parecia estar.

Regina estacionou o carro em frente à sua antiga mansão, teria que deixá-la junto com todas as suas coisas. Respirou fundo e desceu do carro, já sem se importar com qualquer coisa ou qualquer um que pudesse aparecer.

Procurou pela casa alguns pertences importantes, como fotos e presentes do filho, pequenas coisas que já tiraram seu sorriso e até ja haviam feito a mulher feliz, por assim dizer. Até uma camisa azul-petróleo que fora devolvida pela Xerife depois que Henry havia emprestado à ela, que Regina guardava como uma espécie de amuleto, como se pudesse guardar Emma para si com aquela roupa.

Não demorou para voltar para o carro com uma pequena mala com aqueles objetos. Guardou-os em segurança no banco do passageiro e ficou olhando para a casa, sentindo cada batida de seu falecido coração doer como uma faca cravada em seu peito. Talvez isso doesse menos.

_And I still wonder__  
__Why heaven has died__  
__The skies are all falling__  
__I'm breathing but why__  
__In silence I hold on__  
__To you and I_

O corpo da mulher já estava completamente encharcado pela chuva que caía sem dar trégua, suas lágrimas escorriam como se fizessem parte da natureza, como se a mãe natureza chorasse com ela. Era um pensamento dolorido para aquele momento. A deixava ainda mais frágil, estava sozinha... Como a grande Mãe Natureza se importaria com ela? Uma bruxa má e que falhou durante toda a vida?

Regina ergueu seus dois braços e olhou para a casa, seus olhos brilharam com a magia sendo feita enquanto ela sussurrava algumas palavras. Não demorou para que pudesse ver a casa sendo consumida pelas chamas silenciosas e esfomeadas, que nem sequer toda a água que caía dos céus podia apagar, podia diminuir.

Ninguém percebeu o que acontecia na rua Mayfleen. Ninguém se importara se percebeu. O fogo era tão abrasivo que consumiu a casa em poucos minutos, transformando-a em cinzas. Transformando tudo em passado.

_Closer to insanity__  
__Buries me alive__  
__Where's the life we once had__  
__It cannot be denied__  
__Why can't you see what we had__  
__Let the fire burn the ice__  
__Where's the love we once had__  
__Is it all a lie_

Não demorou também para que o fogo apagasse depois de todo o estrago feito, todo o material consumido, toda a laceração na alma da mulher. Regina estava arruinada e ver sua casa se consumir daquela forma conseguira piorar seu estado mental. De alguma forma, ela sabia que não devia ter feito aquilo, que devia tentar ser forte e se manter inteira para que pudesse se salvar.

Ela não queria mais salvação. Não a própria. Ela queria que sua cavalheira branca a salvasse, cuidasse dela para que a dor passasse, para que seu coração voltasse a bater, para que a vida voltasse a existir em seu corpo, em sua mente doente.

Mesmo sabendo que não ia acontecer, era o que ela queria, o que ela esperava.

_And I still wonder__  
__Why heaven has died__  
__The skies are all falling__  
__I'm breathing but why__  
__In silence I hold on__  
__To you and I_

A morena entrou no carro, ensopando o estofado do banco. Seus olhos estavam borrados pela maquiagem que fora incapaz de resistir a todo o sofrimento. A escuridão dominava, não só seu interior como a cidade inteira ao seu redor.

O carro rumava para a floresta. Regina olhava algumas vezes para o lado e cada vez parecia se encolher no banco, parecia estremecer de dor. Sabia o que tinha que fazer, tinha que deixar o passado pra trás.

Deixou o carro ligado, iluminando aquela parte da floresta e pegou os três objetos que quisera guardar. A camiseta azul petróleo, uma argila com a mão do pequeno príncipe e uma foto que ela tinha da moça abraçada ao seu filho.

_You run away__  
__You hide away__  
__To the other side of the universe_

Andou alguns metros em direção à floresta, mas não entrou muito na mata para não perder a luz dos faróis. Ajoelhou-se na terra e colocou os objetos ao seu lado, começando a cavar um buraco no chão com os próprios dedos. Chorava desenfreadamente, sem conseguir entender como e onde havia realmente errado e porque a vida não podia ter sido mais fácil pra ela.

Perdera Daniel por conta de Snow em um passado, e agora que encontrara alguém que fosse capaz de melhorá-la, que era capaz de torná-la uma pessoa melhor, aparecia alguém que podia mudar tudo, destruir cada milímetro de confiança que havia construído entre ela e o filho, entre ela e Emma Swan e uma Snow para garantir que isso fosse destruído.

_Where you're safe from all that hunts you down_

Acabou engolindo o choro e levou uma ultima vez a blusa aos lábios e nariz, como se pudesse arrancar a essência de Emma dali, mas não poderia, jamais poderia ter algo daquela mulher novamente.

Colocou os objetos calmamente dentro do buraco que cavara com as próprias mãos e fora enterrando-os ali sem pressa, como se cada camada de terra que usava para cobrí-los fosse um par de mãos segurando nas pontas contrárias de seu coração e torcendo-o daquela forma, espremendo-o para que não restasse mais nada, para que tudo morresse e sumisse.

As lágrimas voltaram, o choro engasgado por alguns minutos acabou por vir acompanhado de alguns grunhidos de dor, como se aquilo pudesse aliviar alguma coisa.

_But the world has gone__  
__Where you belong__  
__And it feels to late so you're moving on__  
__Can you find your way back home_

Regina levantou-se, então gritou alto ali no meio do nada, levando a mão ao peito como se pudesse arrancar seu próprio coração e arrancá-lo, para que ele fosse obrigado a seguir suas próprias ordens.

O choro era sentido e dolorido. Caótico. Assim como a chuva que banhava seu corpo, como se tentasse limpá-lo de todos os pecados, de todos os erros cometidos, de toda a dor que ela sofrera, de todo o amor jogado no lixo.

–Eu só queria o meu final feliz. Era só isso o que eu queria.

Então, alguma coisa dentro de si acabara por se dar conta que ela só precisava voltar para o carro e dirigir para sempre, rumando à lugar nenhum. Regina não se demorou a se trancar nele e aumentar aquela maldita música que parecia não ter fim, mas que traduzia tanto o que sentia, era como se fosse um sinal pra mulher.

_And I still wonder__  
__Why heaven has died__  
__The skies are all falling__  
__I'm breathing but why__  
__In silence I hold on__  
__To you and I_

A ex-prefeita dirigia apressada, sem medo de nada, nem mesmo da chuva ou do que estava prestes a fazer. Passava as costas dos braços na tentativa de secar os olhos das lágrimas, mas suas mangas estavam tão molhada e sujas que não ajudavam muito na tarefa.

Não esperava mais nada de ninguém, esperou por muito tempo, mas agora, a cada segundo que passava, ela tinha mais e mais certeza daquilo. Só não podia mais viver daquela forma, sem ter alguém com quem contar, alguém para cuidar dela e ser cuidado por ela.

Regina só queria um final feliz, não pode ser pedir muito, não é mesmo?

O carro se aproximava da fronteira de Storybrooke, ela simplesmente não ia mais parar, era a única forma de conseguir uma vida nova, de se salvar ou pelo menos tentar se salvar.

Segundos antes que ele passasse por ali, que ela se esquecesse de tudo o que lhe aconteceu e de todas as pessoas que ela conheceu, sussurrou, mais para si mesmo do que qualquer coisa:

–Espero que me perdoem, Emma, Henry... Eu vou amá-los para sempre.

Foi tudo o que ela disse antes de passar pela fronteira e se esquecer de absolutamente tudo o o que sabia. A música acabou junto com ela.

_Every word you're saying is a lie_


End file.
